dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fictional Midnight Screenings Episodes/Hunterbots: The Beginning
Transcript * Brad: Wow... just wow. * Violet: Yeah! * Brian: This is a crazy piece of s***. * Brad: So, the reason we ended up seeing this movie, was that I told Violet a couple weeks ago whilst we were in the line for another movie: "Hey, there's a movie from R.A. coming out, a new one in the Technic Heroes lineup. It's called Hunterbots: The Beginning... do you wanna go?" * Violet: I was like "Well then, let's do it." * Brad: So I checked up showtimes while we were visiting New York City, and it was a Fathom Event, so I went online and found it was playing at the Magic Johnson Theater in Harlem, and the showtime listed was 9:00 AM. So I was like "Guys, it's playing at 9 o'clock in the morning at a theater in Harlem near the Apollo, we'll find a McDonald's and get breakfast afterwards, you wanna go?" * Brian: We had to get up early to head to Harlem to see a Technic Heroes movie! *laughs* * Brad: So once we woke up and ate some uncooked Pop Tarts to hold us over until we had our snacks and s*** and then our McBreakfast, we drove to the Magic Johnson Theaters, and when we went into the theater, the theater... was nearly empty! * Violet: Yet it was open. * Brad: Right, it was open early, probably for the like, 3 Technic Heroes fans in NYC, to come and see a movie about magical robots that was obviously created to do Bionicle things without the Bionicle! So, we went up to the box office, and we were like the first folks in the theater aside from the chick behind us with the Sailor Moon sweatshirt and these Technic Heroes nerds cosplaying as the Kato family at concessions, so we told the guy: "3 for Hunterbots: The Beginning." * Brian: Never knew we'd say that in our lives! * Violet: The guy had to double check. * Brad: He was like "That'll be $21.00, and you want to see Hunterbots, right?" Like, he had to double check to see if people actually wanted to see something that's more popular and beloved in it's native El Kadsre than our America. * Brian: We looked strange compared to the girl behind us, who was probably a bigger nerd than us! * Brad: So we were getting our soda and Buncha Crunch and popcorn from concessions... * Violet: I was getting a Icee though. *laughs* * Brad: ...and this guy dressed-, err I mean cosplaying as, like, Hikaru Kato goes up to me and says "Hey, aren't you that guy who reviewed the Bionicle films like they were bad kids' flicks?" and I was "Oh no!" and just said "You got the wrong guy" and essentially shooed him off. * Violet: We didn't know where the theater was, so I asked another cosplayer where the film was playing and she said, "Well, it's in theater 6", and so we were like "Well, thanks" and began walking there. * Brian: So, when we got to the theater, they didn't even bother putting up a marquee, so they just, like, took out, like, a marquee for... I think Inspector Gadget, covered the film's logo with duct tape, and wrote "HUNTERBOTS" in Sharpie on it. So as we followed these cosplayers into the theater, we all sat down and after a while, the usher, like, comes in to check on us, and stood there, looking at us all like "What the hell?" before continuing on his merry way. * Brad: And before the film started, we were hit first with: this PSA telling kids to do this "unplug" thing and go into nature, and for that to happen, you will be kidnapped by wild animals using a van stolen from a pedophile and taken to a conservation area outside the local industrial park. There were also trailers for some Viz Media DVD releases, Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life, and even Trolls. * Violet: Yeah, even that. * Brad: And then the Sailor Moon sweatshirt girl from earlier walks into the theater we're in, and she must have been one of the nerds too as she sat with them! Now, on with the plot... so, the film is about Bož Bo Petrović, the weird Eastern European guy from Bionicle VI: Island of Doom deciding he's gonna form a Technic Heroes team.